ultimas_cosmologyfandomcom-20200215-history
God (the God of the Bible)
God on his throne in heaven. KJV verses that describe the character of God. Psalms 18:30 - for God, his way is perfect: the word of the LORD is tried: he is a buckler to all those that trust in him. Psalms 30:5 - For his anger but a moment; in his favour is life: weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning. Psalms 103:1-22 - (Psalm of David.) Bless the LORD, O my soul: and all that is within me, bless his holy name. Isaiah 40:28 - Hast thou not known? hast thou not heard, that the everlasting God, the LORD, the Creator of the ends of the earth, fainteth not, neither is weary? is no searching of his understanding. Isaiah 41:10 - Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be not dismayed; for I am thy God: I will strengthen thee; yea, I will help thee; yea, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness. John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life. John 14:6 - Jesus saith unto him, I am the way, the truth, and the life: no man cometh unto the Father, but by me. John 14:26 - But the Comforter, is the Holy Ghost, whom the Father will send in my name, he shall teach you all things, and bring all things to your remembrance, whatsoever I have said unto you. Galatians 5:22 - But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, gentleness, goodness, faith, Hebrews 13:8 - Jesus Christ the same yesterday, and to day, and for ever. James 1:17 - Every good gift and every perfect gift is from above, and cometh down from the Father of lights, with whom is no variableness, neither shadow of turning. 2 Peter 3:9 - The Lord is not slack concerning his promise, as some men count slackness; but is longsuffering to us-ward, not willing that any should perish, but that all should come to repentance. 1 John 1:5 - This then is the message which we have heard of him, and declare unto you, that God is light, and in him is no darkness at all. 1 John 4:8 - He that loveth not knoweth not God; for God is love. The Names/Titles that God has. (Just a few for the moment) Exodus 3:14 - And God said unto Moses, I AM THAT I AM: and he said, Thus shalt thou say unto the children of Israel, I AM hath sent me unto you. Isaiah 9:6 - For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given: and the government shall be upon his shoulder: and his name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace. John 1:1 - In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. Revelation 1:8 - I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending, saith the Lord, which is, and which was, and which is to come, the Almighty. God's Nature. Many see God as a being who loves everyone and lets you do what you want or as a restrictive taskmaster who will smite you for the smallest mistake. The truth is that God's nature is MUCH more complex than that. Was he strict in the Old Testament? Yes. But there are many cases where he was also merciful and kind. You see God's nature is a combination of things. The easiest way I can explain it is to give you a list. 1. He is Holy. His holiness is beyond human comprehension. 2. He is Righteous. 3. He is Loving. 4. He is Merciful. 5. He is Just. 6. He is Longsuffering. In Other words patient. If he wasn't we would all be dead and in Hell for our sins. 7. He hates sin. 8. He loves righteousness. And the list goes on and on. To put it simply, God isn't the idiotic, 2 dimensional, fool that some people see Him as or the immovable harsh deity that other view him as. The Trinity. Aka God being three in one. It's simple if you don't think about it too much. The Trinity is God in three different forms (kind of like how water has three different forms/states) that all exist at the same time. Category:Biblical Cosmology Category:Religion Category:Christianity Category:God